


I'm Leaving

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria





	I'm Leaving

The queens of the DXP Tour were enjoying a night out together after their latest show. Everyone had pretty much split up to look for trade. Except for Brock and Jose. They'd been spending a lot of time together on tour and Jose felt like they were really close to getting back together.

"Shit, I'll be right back," Jose stood up from his seat at the bar. "I gotta pee."

"Alright," Brock downed another shot and watched Jose walk away.

Jose entered the bathroom, which he thought was pretty gross. _ Typical club scene _, he thought to himself. He used the urinal as quickly as he could, not wanting to leave Brock alone for too long. When he returned, Brock was nowhere to be found. He spotted Morgan nearby.

"Morgan," Jose quickly made his way over. "Have you seen Brooke Lynn?"

Morgan pointed over towards the door. Jose looked over just in time to see Brock leaving with another man. A few seconds later, he received a text.

**Brock: ** _ Heading back to the hotel. Feeling sick. _

Jose's heart shattered. If he hadn't been around to see Brock leaving, he would've believed him and never would've known it was a lie. Jose decided to wait a few minutes before heading back to the hotel himself. He didn't want to be out with everyone else anymore. He just wanted to be alone to nurse his broken heart.

The whole walk back to the hotel, Jose cried. He was unable to hold back his feelings anymore. He thought Brock was ready to get back together, but now he's about to have sex with some other guy instead of hanging out with him. Jose was upset that he'd even convinced himself that Brock had changed.

When he reached his room, he immediately made his way over to the bed. He lay down, considering his options. He could pretend like everything was okay, but he didn't want to do that. He could confront Brock, but that would be messy and cause unnecessary drama. Jose decided the only thing he could do was leave early and go home. He quickly texted the tour manager, making up some story about needing to get back to his family.

~~~

"Wait," Monique paused as the group of queens got ready to head to the airport. "So Vanjie isn't coming with us?"

“No,” The tour manager said before walking away. “He said he has a family thing he needed to leave early for.”

“Jose,” Brock walked over to Jose and grabbed his arm. “Is everything okay?”

“My mom called,” Jose avoided eye contact. “My grandma is real sick or something. I gotta go home.”

Brock tried to hug Jose, but Jose pushed him away. “No, just don’t. I don’t need this right now, Brock.”

“I’m sorry,” Brock sighed. Usually when something was wrong, Jose wanted him to hold him until he felt better, so he knew something else must be going on that he didn’t want to talk about.

“I’ll see you Sunday in Chicago,” Jose rolled his suitcase out of the hotel lobby.

~~~

As soon as he boarded the plane, Jose’s phone dinged.

**Brock: ** _ You know about the guy from last night, don’t you? That’s why you pushed me away _

**J: ** _ I walked out of the bathroom just in time to see you leaving with him… _

**Brock: ** _ Jose, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think you’d find out _

**J: ** _ So you were just going to hook up with someone else and not tell me? _

**Brock: ** _ I know how bad that sounds. _

**J: ** _ Of course I would find out, Brock. The other queens would’ve told me if I hadn’t seen you _

**Brock: ** _ I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry. _

**J: ** _ I thought we were going to get back together. I thought that was so close. _

**Brock: ** _ I didn’t know you wanted that. We can get back together if that’s what you want. _

**J: ** _ No. Fuck that now. You kinda fucked that up last night. I’m done with you. _

**Brock: ** _ Jose, please. I love you. _

**J: ** _ Don’t say that. If you loved me, you wouldn’t have hooked up with another man and lied to me about it. _

**Brock: ** _ That’s fair. _

**J: ** _ The plane is about to take off. Gotta go. _

**Brock: ** _ Bye, Jose _

**J: ** _ Bye _

Jose sighed and closed his eyes as the plane began to leave the runway. He couldn’t wait to get as far away from Brock as possible for a few days. He wasn’t going to cancel their next show together, but he was going to spend as much time as he could pretending like he didn’t exist until then.

~~~

The Chicago show with Brock and Nina came way faster than Jose wanted it to. He was still pretty upset, and he was not quite ready to see Brock. However, he wasn't going to miss another show, so he decided to power through. As he rolled his luggage into the hotel lobby, he heard a familiar voice calling to him.

"Jose," Brock called again. Jose turned around to see Brock walking towards him.

Jose sighed. "What?"

"I just wanted to say again how sorry I am," Brock pulled Jose into a hug.

Jose wanted to pull away at first, but he didn't. He relaxed into the hug and pretended like everything was alright for a second. He'd rather do that than continue to be sad.

"I'll see you at the show tonight," Jose said, leaving Brock before he had the chance to respond.

~~~

Jose ignored Brock all night, which frustrated Brock. He followed Jose back to his hotel room, staying far enough away that Jose wouldn't notice. When he reached Jose's room, he heard crying. 

"Jose," Brock knocked on the door. "Are you okay?"

Jose opened the door, tears flowing down his cheeks. "No, I'm not okay."

Brock pulled Jose into a hug for the second time that day. Jose leaned his head against Brock's chest, sobs shaking his entire body. Brock held the smaller man tight against him and stroked his hair gently. He walked then backwards into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Tell me what's wrong, baby," Brock said softly.

"I miss you so much," Jose sobbed. "But I can't let go of what happened on tour."

"I never meant to hurt you," Brock sighed. "I don't know what I was thinking. I'd love nothing more than to be with you. If that's not what you want anymore, I understand. I fucked up."

Jose looked up at Brock, tears still falling. "That's the problem, I do want it. I just can't trust you."

"Please," Brock begged. "Just give me one more chance."

"I'm sorry, Brock," Jose let go of Brock and wiped away his tears. "I can't. I'm done."

A single tear fell from Brock's eyes as he tried to keep his emotions in check. "At least let me stay with you until you stop crying. I wanna be sure that you're okay."

"Sure," Jose sighed as he sat down on the bed.

Brock made his way over to the other side and lay down. "Just lay down with me. Everything will be okay."

Jose lie back on the bed, staring at the ceiling instead of looking at Brock. Brock reached out a hand and gently turned Jose's face towards him.

"Ignoring me when you know I'm here isn't going to make you feel better," Brock said, letting go of him.

Jose rolled over so that he was facing Brock. "What now?"

"Come here," Brock reached an arm out. "You're so far away." 

Jose scooted closer and rested his chin on Brock's shoulder. Brock snaked an arm around his waist and kissed Jose's forehead. Jose looked up at him, heart racing. He had the overwhelming urge to kiss Brock, so he slowly leaned in and pressed their lips together.

"I thought you were done with me," Brock laughed.

Jose rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me. It might be the last night you ever get to."

Brock cupped Jose's cheeks and kissed him deeply. Jose slipped his hand under Brock's shirt. 

"I missed this," Brock sighed and pressed their foreheads together.

"Me too," Jose smiled. It was the first time he'd genuinely smiled in days.

Brock moved his hand down to the small of Jose's back, pulling him even closer. They kissed again, the kiss feeling rough and needy. It was almost too much for Jose to handle. He grabbed a fistful of Brock's shirt as if he were expecting Brock to be gone when he opened his eyes again.

"I love you, Jose," Brock whispered.

Tears threatened to spill from Jose's eyes. "I love you too."

"Do you want me to leave now?" Brock asked.

"No," Jose took a deep breath. "Please stay."

"Are you sure?"

"I didn't know how much I missed you until you kissed me," Jose looked into his eyes. "I need you here with me."

"Will you please forgive me now?" Brock took Jose's hand in his own.

"Sure," Jose smiled. "Why not."

"This might be a lot to ask right now," Brock gently squeezed Jose's hand. "But do you want to get back together?"

Jose looked into Brock's eyes and took a deep breath. "Can you promise you'll never cheat on me?"

"Yes," Brock stroked Jose's hair. "I would never hurt you like that."

"Alright," Jose smiled. "I guess that means we can get back together."

"Thank you," Brock pressed his lips against Jose's softly. 

"Let's get some sleep," Jose yawned loudly and turned to face away from Brock. "I'm exhausted."

Brock wrapped his arm around Jose and kissed his shoulder. "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too," Jose responded quietly. Soon, they were both fast asleep.


End file.
